


Пари, или Крестный с Того Света

by Svengaly



Series: Крестный с того света [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейтинг: G<br/>Жанр: ночной кошмар <br/>Дисклеймер: это всё Роулинг!  <br/>Summery: можно ли выдумать имя ужасней, чем «Альбус-Северус» или «Скорпиус?» Конечно, можно! Нет предела человеческой изобретательности, а уж нечеловеческой – тем более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пари, или Крестный с Того Света

\- Темная ночь, только ветер гудит в проводах…  
\- Твоим голосом чертей хорошо пугать.   
\- Напугаешь их, как же. После стольких лет у котлов с грешниками они все глухие. А я-то, наивный, думал, что не может быть ничего хуже, чем преподавать зелья в Хогвартсе. Лишь Авады свистят по кустам, тускло Люмос мерцает...  
\- Тише. Ты их разбудишь.  
\- Это вряд ли.   
Два призрака – высокий старик с длинной седой бородой и горбоносый мужчина помоложе, закутанный в черную мантию – витали над лужайкой, заглядывая в темные окна аккуратного особнячка.   
\- На этот раз у тебя ничего не получится, - Белый поднялся к окнам второго этажа. – Вот его спальня.   
\- Посмотрим.  
\- Он на это не пойдет.   
\- На что спорим?  
Белый Призрак задумался.   
\- Если ты выиграешь, Фоукс споет тебе арию Фантома Оперы.   
Черный пренебрежительно скривился.   
\- Предпочитаю авторское исполнение. Нет. В случае проигрыша вы организуете выигрыш слизеринской команды в очередном матче по квиддичу.   
\- Это каким же образом?  
\- Таким, каким вы подыгрываете гриффиндорцам, - отрезал Черный. – Отводите глаза загонщикам противника и гоните снитч на ловца.   
\- Но это нечестно!  
\- А почему вы вспоминаете про честность лишь тогда, когда вам это выгодно? Ну, не упрямьтесь. Вы же не верите, что я его уговорю.   
\- Гарри справится. Он – настоящий гриффиндорец.   
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь, - ухмыльнулся Черный.   
\- Какова будет твоя ставка?  
\- Карточка Минервы в нижнем белье.  
\- Как тебе не совестно?! Да как ты мог такое предложить! Никакого уважения к коллеге, к женщине, проработавшей рядом с нами столько лет….  
\- На снимке ей тридцать.  
\- По рукам, - быстро ответил Белый Призрак. – Откуда у тебя колдография?  
\- Места надо знать. Приступаем?   
Белый кивнул.  
В мгновение ока они перенеслись в спальню, где сладко похрапывал утомленный дневными трудами хозяин дома. Черный Призрак уселся в изголовье кровати. Белый сделался невидим и устроился в ногах.   
\- Как удачно, что он спит один.  
\- Точно. Преждевременные роды нам ни к чему. Это могло бы все испортить. Поттер! -  
Черный зажал ледяными пальцами нос спящего. – Восстань ото сна, Поттер!  
\- Что? – тот захрипел и резко сел на постели. – Кто здесь?!  
\- Это я, - скромно сказал Черный.   
\- Про… про… - Поттер трясущейся рукой надел очки.   
\- Проходил мимо, - подтвердил Черный, - и подумал: давно мы с тобой не виделись. Дай зайду. Тем более что мне нужно передать тебе послание.   
\- Проф… проф…  
\- Да, профессия у меня теперь такая – знаменовать и пророчествовать.   
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Это не мне, - Черный отеческим жестом положил руку на полосатое плечо Поттера. – Это тебе нужно. Что, в пижамке спишь?  
\- Да уж не в ночнушке, - машинально огрызнулся тот, отползая от призрака подальше.   
\- Все такой же наглый, - грустно констатировал Черный. – О, как ранила меня твоя неблагодарность в дни жизни моей, отпрыск единственной моей возлюбленной, и сейчас, в ледяном чреве могилы, не нахожу я покоя…  
\- Простите, - жалобно пискнул Поттер. – Я не хотел вас обидеть. Так что вы собирались мне сказать?  
\- Желаешь ли ты славной участи младенцу, коего носит под сердцем твоя супруга? – высокопарно вопросил Черный. - Хочешь ли ты, чтобы он сделался великим магом и принес роду Поттеров славу, затмевающую твои свершения?  
\- Не знаю. Да, наверное.  
\- Что значит – наверное? – возмутился Черный. – Ты что, не желаешь своему сыну добра?  
\- Желаю, - грустно ответил Поттер. – Но что-то мне подсказывает – мне это дорого обойдется.  
\- Вздор, Поттер. Ты эгоист и себялюбец. Только о себе и думаешь.   
\- Вы прямо как Джинни, - заметил Поттер. – Она мне об этом с утра до вечера талдычит.   
\- Так тебе и надо, - злорадно хихикнул Черный, но тут же опомнился и молвил назидательным тоном:  
\- Почитай мать детей своих превыше самого себя. И если она ударит сковородой по левой стороне головы твоей, подставь ей правую.   
Поттер вздрогнул.   
\- Но вернемся к нашим баранам… то бишь детям, - Черный откашлялся. – Славная участь ожидает твоего отпрыска, великие деяния он совершит, но… при одном условии.   
\- Каком? – насторожился Поттер.   
\- Ты должен дать ему подходящее имя.   
\- Нет, - Поттер замахал руками, как мельница. Черный шарахнулся в сторону. – Хватит с меня того раза! Я назову ребенка Энтони, и точка.   
\- Энтони, - Черный скривился. – Имя для клерка. Ты обрекаешь своего сына на прозябание.   
\- Да уж лучше прозябание, чем вечные насмешки.   
\- Поттер… - Черный драматическим жестом рванул воротник. - Не закрывай глаза, неблагодарный! Взгляни, что со мною сталось! О, Поттеры, вам имя – вероломство. Твою мать, Поттер… то есть, твоя мать – я любил ее! А она меня бросила! Покинула меня в час душевной смуты…  
\- Прекратите, сэр! - Поттер зажал уши руками и согнулся. – Я вас умоляю!  
\- Умоляйте теперь, что мне за дело до ваших мольб – мне, чья жизнь прошла впустую! - Черный Призрак повысил голос и добавил в него воющих интонаций. - Меня загубили Поттеры, преследуя меня, как злой рок! Но вообще, - добавил он задушевно, - привычка заботиться о вас, никчемных тварях, стала моей второй натурой. Времени у меня вагон, так что я всю ночь могу тебя уговаривать. И завтра. И послезавтра. Да хоть месяц кряду – уж если я решил кого облагодетельствовать, меня ничто не остановит.   
\- Хорошо! – вскрикнул Поттер. – Какое имя я должен ему дать?  
\- Вульфрик Тобиас.  
\- Сгинь, нечистый!   
\- Поттер, я любил, твою мать, а она…  
\- Хорошо, хорошо! Будьте вы прокляты.   
\- Я уже.  
\- Я буду звать его Тоби, - Поттер уронил голову на подушку. – Не так уж все и плохо…  
\- А одноклассники будут звать его Фрик, - злорадно прошептал Черный, делаясь невидимым. – Ну что, я выиграл. Ловко я его обработал?  
\- Да, - неохотно признал Белый. – Моя школа. Бедный ребенок.   
\- Ничего. Тяжело в учении – легко в раю. Куда сейчас, в Хогвартс?  
\- Ночь еще не закончилась, мой мальчик. Почему бы нам не навестить Малфой-мэнор?  
\- Это еще зачем?  
\- Говорят, Малфои тоже ждут ребенка. Девочку. Как насчет еще одного пари?   
\- Второй раз у вас этот номер не пройдет.   
\- По-моему, Сколопендра – чудесное имя.  
Белый Призрак улыбнулся и погладил прозрачную бороду.   
\- Нет. Я вам этого не позволю.   
\- Но ты же уверен, что Драко справится?  
\- Эээ… да. Да, конечно. Он же слизеринец!  
\- Пари?  
\- Принято. 

Когда хмурый, невыспавшийся Гарри Поттер спустился к завтраку, его супруга уже сидела за столом и неприязненно смотрела на масленку. Сделав глоток из чашки, она перевела взгляд на супруга. Судя по всему, сейчас он вызывал у нее не меньшее отвращение, чем масло.   
\- Доброе утро.   
\- Ничего доброго. Я ужасно себя чувствую.   
\- Плохо спала?  
\- Мне снились кошмары. Почему у тебя такие мешки под глазами?  
\- Я тоже не спал. Думал о нашем ребенке.   
Лицо Джинни немного прояснилось.   
\- Ты знаешь, я решил, что Энтони – слишком прозаическое имя.  
\- Ну, конечно! – Джинни оживилась. – Я сто раз тебе об этом говорила!  
\- Нам нужно что-то более возвышенное, более звучное. Например, - Гарри печально вздохнул, - Вульфрик Тобиас.   
\- А что так вдруг? – удивилась Джинни.  
\- Это имя для настоящего волшебника, - с фальшивым энтузиазмом сказал Гарри. – Только вслушайся, как чудесно оно звучит!  
\- Вульфрик, - Джинни пошевелила губами. – Гм. Вульфрик.   
\- Мы можем звать его Тоби.  
\- В общем-то, неплохо. Конечно, «Перистальтус Аквамаринус» мне нравится больше…  
\- Через мой труп!   
\- … но так уж и быть, пусть будет Вульфрик Тобиас.   
\- Джинни, ты чудо, - с чувством сказал Гарри. – Ты просто жизнь мне спасла. Это ужасно - лежать без сна каждую ночь и слушать, как кто-то ноет, и брюзжит, и распекает тебя на все корки, потому что ты испортил ему лучшие годы!  
\- Что-о? Это ты про кого? Так ты поэтому решил спать отдельно?!  
\- Как ты могла подумать, дорогая? – Гарри прижал руки к груди. – Это мне сны такие снятся. Ты же мое золотце. Слушать тебя одно удовольствие, ты - как ночная птица…  
\- Как сова, что ли?  
\- Как соловей!  
\- Ладно. Хорошо бы ты сказал правду. Хорошо для тебя! - Джинни смерила мужа подозрительным взглядом.  
Гарри некоторое время молчал, а потом вдруг спросил:   
\- Джинни, скажи: в твоей жизни никогда не было людей, которые бы имели на тебя огромное влияние, являлись бы, так сказать, властителями твоей души, а потом умерли?   
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Джинни.   
\- Тебе повезло, - уныло сказал Гарри. – Ты просто не представляешь, насколько. У некоторых личностей длинные руки. И с того света дотянутся.   
\- Вот как? - Джинни, хмурясь, ломала тост. – Гарри, а если у нас будет девочка?  
\- Я вздохну с облегчением, - пробормотал Поттер.  
\- Гарри, если у нас будет девочка, - Джинни обессиленно склонила голову и прикрыла покрасневшие от недосыпания глаза, - давай назовем ее Меропой. 

~ fin ~


End file.
